One
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Sesuatu yang terlahir satu, akan tetap menjadi satu selamanya."Youngmin-ah, aku telah menunggu begitu lama. Dan kini, kita kembali bersatu"/ Jo Twins/ Oneshoot


**FF/One/Jo Twins**

oleh Celovakia Cry pada 31 Maret 2012 pukul 12:13 ·

Title : One  
Author : Kyuminjoong  
Genre : Horor, Brothership  
Cast : Jo Youngmin, Jo Kwangmin  
Length : Chapter

.  
YOUNGMIN'S POV

"Kwangie, hari ini lagi-lagi umma mengajak ku ke psikiater. Padahal umma tahu aku sangat tidak suka ke sana. Apa umma pikir aku ini gila?" aku mengadu pada Kwangmin, dia adik ku, tepatnya adik kembar ku.

Kwangmin hanya tersenyum lembut pada ku, kemudian mengusap rambut pirang ku pelan. Dia selalu begitu, tak pernah mau bicara. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia selalu bisa membuat ku tenang dengan senyumannya. Lagipula, kami tidak perlu bicara untuk saling mengerti, karena apa pun yang ku rasakan, Kwangmin selalu tahu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mungkin ini karena kami kembar.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman? Bukannya kau sangat suka taman di dekat rumah kita? Aku bosan di rumah"

Kwangmin mengangguk pasti. Dia memang selalu menuruti keinginan ku. Dia adik yang baik, karena itu aku sangat menyayanginya.

Aku duduk di kursi taman sambil menatap awan yang berarak di langit biru. Diam seperti ini juga menyenangkan loh, aku sangat suka ketenangan. Kalau aku sudah begini, Kwangmin hanya akan diam di samping ku, menemani ku sampai aku bosan.

"Hei, sedang apa makhluk cantik sepertimu sendirian disini? Mau kami temani?"

Sekelompok namja tiba-tiba menghampiri ku, huh, dari wajah mereka saja aku bisa lihat kalau mereka namja mesum.

Sepertinya tempat ini sudah tidak tenang lagi, jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menjauh, tapi kemudian salah satu dari namja tadi menarik tangan ku dan membuat ku hampir terjatuh.

"Mau kemana? Jangan takut, kami bukan orang jahat kok. Iya kan?" namja itu mengusap wajah ku, sementara teman-temannya tertawa keras.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuh ku bergerak di luar kendali, dengan cepat aku menarik tangan namja tadi dari wajah ku dan membantingnya ke tanah keras-keras. Teman-teman orang itu kelihatan terkejut hingga mereka menghentikan tawa seketika. Aku memandangi wajah mereka satu per satu dengan sorot mata yang tajam, lalu tanpa aba-aba aku mulai memukuli mereka satu per satu.

Akhirnya orang-orang itu pun pergi setelah aku membuat mereka babak belur.

Aku meringis merasakan beberapa luka lebam di wajah ku, lalu beralih menatap Kwangmin yang kini berdiri di samping ku.

"Kwangmin-ah, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku tidak suka perkelahian. Lihat, gara-gara kau wajah ku jadi memar begini"

Kwangmin tampak menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu. Aku tidak marah kok. Tapi janji jangan lakukan lagi ya? Ayo kita pulang"

Kwangmin pun kembali tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan ku.

"OMO! Youngmin-ah! Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu memar begitu? Aigo. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Umma, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma terjatuh"

"Jangan berbohong. Apa kau berkelahi?"

"Eng..yah, sebenarnya tadi saat ditaman..aku bertemu anak-anak nakal, mereka mengganggu ku, jadi aku menyerang mereka"

"Astaga! Apa benar begitu? Aish. Harusnya kau pergi saja dan jangan meladeni mereka, bagaimana kalau mereka melukaimu lebih dari ini?"

"Tidak mungkin, Kwangmin pasti melindungi ku"

Diam. Umma selalu begitu setiap aku menyebut nama Kwangmin.

"Youngmin-ah, sudah berapa kali umma bilang, Kwangmin itu tidak ada"

Aku bisa melihat Kwangmin tertunduk di samping ku, dia pasti sedih dan terluka.

"Berhenti umma! Kenapa umma bilang begitu? Umma menyakiti Kwangmin!"

"Kau yang berhenti! Berhenti bersikap seperti orang gila. .! Dia hanya khayalanmu!"

Umma menangis. Kenapa umma menangis? Padahal jelas-jelas Kwangmin yang terluka. Aku juga.

"Youngie..maafkan umma.." umma mengusap wajah ku, ah tidak. Dia menghapus air mata ku yang entah sejak kapan mengalir. Kemudian umma memeluk ku erat.

Ku kira dia sudah mengerti, tapi ternyata aku salah.

"Umma mohon jangan seperti ini lagi. Umma sedih melihatmu. Sadarlah nak, Kwangmin tidak ada, dia cuma khayalanmu"

Aku melepas pelukan umma dengan kasar.

"Dia ada umma! DIA ADA! Dia terluka setiap kali umma menganggapnya tidak ada! Kenapa umma tidak mau mendengar ku?"

Aku berlari ke luar rumah secepat yang aku bisa, menjauh dari umma yang mengejar di belakang ku.

Aku terus berlari, sampai di sebuah jalan yang sepi, ku lihat Kwangmin berdiri di tengah jalan itu dan tersenyum pada ku. Tanpa ragu aku menghampirinya. Entah kenapa..aku merasa setelah ini aku akan berpisah dengan semua orang. Tapi tidak apa-apa, selama ada Kwangmin aku akan baik-baik saja kan?

"YOUNGMIN! ANDWAE! "

Itu suara umma, suara terakhir yang ku dengar sebelum tubuh ku terhempas ke jalan dengan keras, dan pandangan ku pun mulai menggelap. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat Kwangmin tersenyum pada ku.

SOMEONE'S POV

16 tahun yang lalu, sepasang bayi terlahir, kembar siam. Dua bayi kecil yang terlahir dengan satu buah jantung. Dokter bilang, mereka tak akan bisa bertahan dengan satu buah jantung. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka adalah dengan operasi pemisahan. Hanya salah satu. Karena biar bagaimana pun, satu buah jantung hanya cukup untuk satu buah nyawa.

Operasi pun dilakukan. Seorang bayi selamat, dan diberi nama Jo Youngmin. Sedangkan seorang bayi lagi, harus rela kehilangan kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia dan memberi nyawanya pada sang saudara. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, setidaknya dia layak mendapatkan sebuah nama, Jo Kwangmin.

Semua orang berpikir, Kwangmin telah benar-benar pergi, dan mereka mulai melupakannya, menganggapnya tak pernah ada. Tapi mereka salah.

Sesuatu yang terlahir satu, akan tetap menjadi satu selamanya.

Selama ini dia hidup, terus tinggal disisi sang saudara. Menunggu sampai saudaranya mengembalikan nyawanya.

"Youngmin-ah, aku telah menunggu begitu lama. Dan kini, kita kembali bersatu"

THE END

Huwaaaaa~ apa ini? Gajeee. Ada yang ngerti ga sih ama jalan cerita ini? Ini genre horor, tp kaya'a ga horor gini.  
Mianhaeeeee~

Oh, iya. Bagi yg bingung, waktu Youngmin mukulin orang2 yang godain dia itu, ceritanya dia dirasukin ama arwahnya Kwangmin.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, emang bisa gitu kembar siam satu jantung dipisahin? Bisa ga sih? Author ngarang bebas nih. Hahahaha #slapped

Masih pantaskah ff ini untuk mendapat review? Hhe


End file.
